


Delicate

by XYDamianKane



Series: One-Shot Requests [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Clothed Sex, Extremely Underage, Foot Fetish, Foot Jobs, M/M, Office Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:41:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22554184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XYDamianKane/pseuds/XYDamianKane
Summary: Bruce doesn’t move to stop him. Inaction is its own damning course, but Dick’s open curiosity in all things is so charming.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Bruce Wayne
Series: One-Shot Requests [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1622770
Comments: 11
Kudos: 133





	Delicate

**Author's Note:**

> A charity request, brought to you by an anonymous reader like you. Thank you!

Bruce is in his study, still suited from a meeting he couldn’t escape, and Dick is perched on the arm of Bruce’s sturdy antique office chair. He’s light enough that his weight doesn’t even tip it. He’s dressed like he does for training--white t-shirt, little green shorts, and knee-high striped athletic socks. His little socked feet are resting innocently in Bruce’s lap. For now.

Dick’s never this well-behaved. His quiet and stillness is tainted by the mischievous microexpressions that flit across his face.

But Bruce _has_ to ignore him. He straightens his spine and busies himself with his big paper desk calendar, reaching around Dick to fidget with his pen in that general direction.

His month looks rather empty and extremely frivolous, since he’s not foolish enough to write down notes about his night work here. A charity brunch. A ribbon-cutting. A wedding. The first two are technically important work, he muses, but they don’t feel important. And that--the feeling of meaning in his work--has become important to him, which is its own kind of liability, he can’t afford to feel like that--

Dick, likely put out at being ignored, starts pushing his feet back and forth, the soft cotton of his socks sliding over the fabric of Bruce’s trousers.

His motions are gradually inching up Bruce’s lap. He has to stop and scoot over on the armrest so he can be closer, harder to ignore.

Bruce abandons his work and hooks his arm around Dick’s waist.

Dick’s hand rests too high in his own lap to be innocent as he works his way over to rub his feet back and forth over Bruce’s cock. It’s filling out, hard and incriminating through his pants. Dick seems fascinated, and bites his lip in concentration.

Bruce doesn’t move to stop him. Inaction is its own damning course, but Dick’s open curiosity is so charming.

Bruce taps a finger at Dick’s bottom lip and the boy knows to open his mouth. He pushes the tip of his index finger inside, and Dick sucks on it, looking at Bruce for approval. He’s struggling to focus on both--his feet slip out of rhythm.

Bruce leans forward, nearly brushing his lips against the shell of Dick’s ear.

“It’s important to be able to multitask. I know you can do it,” Bruce murmurs, pushing his finger further in Dick’s mouth. “Just relax.” Dick hums a muffled noise of agreement.

Bruce withdraws his finger and reaches into his own lap. Dick looks up in alarm. It’s just to peel off one sock though, the right one, and his foot is as soft and tiny as Bruce had expected. He estimates it’s a little shorter than his cock, and the thought makes him twitch. It’s delicate and smooth--still apparently unmarred from kicking body armored criminals every night, from harsh landings only slowed by the cable of a grapple.

Bruce adjusts his hold Dick’s bare foot and rubs his thumb up the arch of it. Dick kind of squirms and giggles at the ticklish roughness of Bruce’s calluses, but takes it as a sign to rub Bruce’s cock harder with his left. Dick balances himself on his hands, revealing the little bulge of his cock in his shorts.

Contrary to popular belief, Bruce doesn’t really do this very often--with anyone, really, much less his wonderful boy. That’s how he’s going to justify being so close already. There’s a visible spot of pre-cum on his grey suit trousers.

It’s almost too obscene to really process: Dick is rubbing Bruce’s hard bulge faster and faster with his foot. There’s not quite enough friction because of the layers of fabric between them, so Bruce swallows and grabs Dick’s feet to hold them still with one hand. He unzips his pants with the other.

Dick watches him pull his cock out of his underwear. He doesn’t seem to know quite what to do, now that all nine inches of it jut straight out from Bruce’s lap.

“Let me show you.”

He takes Dick’s other sock off and clasps his feet around his cock and fucks up between them. He spits on the head and pushes them tighter together and keeps pushing. Dick wrinkles his nose.

“See?”

Dick bites his lip and nods. He tries to move his feet up and down on his own, still balancing on the arm of the chair on his hands. It’s a little clumsy, but Bruce is going to cum.

_He’s going to cum on his little boy’s feet_.

Just the idea of it strikes him like lightning, so hot, that it sends him over the edge with a grunt. It spills over Dick’s toes, down to the fine bones of his ankles.

Bruce pulls the boy into his lap, unthinking, and reaches into his shorts. It only takes two forefingers and his thumb to jerk off Dick’s little cock, and only about thirty seconds to make him cum. Bruce kisses the side of his head and holds him tight. It seems like the right thing to do as Dick twitches and moans through his orgasm.

They're both messy--there's cum splattered all over Dick’s feet, on the lap of Bruce’s suit pants, and down the front of Dick’s shorts.

Bruce keeps holding him. Their breaths slow together. It had all happened so fast.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a new one for me and you know what? I enjoyed it.


End file.
